thomas_friends_pingu_teletubbies_pixar_ant_decfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/3
(Scene starts at the train station with a train whistling) Adult Lily: Next morning, Mutt traveled with Billy to the big station. Mutt was sure that I could help my grandpa and that together me and Grandpa could help Mr. Conductor get his sparkle back and prevent Boomer from what he would be up to next but only if I met someone special at Shining Time first. (Mutt follows Lily to the platform) P.A. Announcer: Attention, passengers! The train to Muffle Mountain departs from track 3. Last stop to Muffle Mountain. The train from Shining Time will depart from track 4. Muffle Mountain track 3. Shining Time track 4. (A cameo of Doug Walker who was looking at his watch until Lily meet him) Lily: Excuse me sir, can you tell me where to find track 3? Doug: Uh, sorry about that, kid. I was just late for my train. Lily: Okay... (walk off) (Lily walks down the stairs to see Mutt barking at her so she happily walks over to him) Lily: I don't suppose you know where track 3 is. Do you? (Mutt groans and walks towards track 4, attracting Lily) Lily: (gasps) You do. Is it that one? (Mutt barks in approval) Lily: Well, why not. (walks towards track 4 and onto the train) I hope you're right. (walks inside the coach) (Mutt barks) Adult Lily: Mutt was feeling pleased with himself. He had put me on the wrong train but he had done so for the right reasons. (I Know How The Moon Must Feel by Dayna Manning as Mutt hops on the train's caboose and the train chuffs through the countryside on its way to Shining Time. As the song extends from how it played in the final movie, Burnett is finishing up a phone call with Stacy in the Muffle Mountain train station phone booth) Burnett: Thanks, Stacy. Hopefully you can do something about sending Lily over here once she gets there. Bye. (hangs up and exits the phone booth) (Boomer, with sunglasses on and making himself hard to notify, rummages past Burnett and inside the phone booth. The song ends as Burnett returns to his house) (Burnett in inside his mountain house reading a book about railroading. Somehow he hears a distant train whistle from far away in the mountain) (On Sodor, Mr. Conductor is with James at Tidmouth Sheds, helping him get rid of an itch on his nose with a scrubber) James: (as Mr. Conductor is scrubbing) Left a bit. Right a bit. U-up a bit. (laughs) Mr. Conductor: There, James. Tickle all gone now? James: No, still itchy. (Conductor yawns) Hey, Mr. C, why do you look so tired? Is it because I'm red? Diesel 10 says red is a very tiring color but Mr. C, red looks so nice against the snow. It's not me, is it? Mr. Conductor: Oh, no, James. I think that red is nice and cheerful. James: Oh, good. Mr. Conductor: Just like my sparkle. Or at least it was - and must be again. (short silence) Oh, I'm sorry, James. I'm going to the windmill to search for something important. Now off you go to work, please. James: (as he chuffs away) Okay, Mr. C. Keep your steam up. (Scene cuts to Thomas' carrying the trucks to Blue Mountain Quarry) Rheneas: Hello, Thomas. Thomas: Hi. So glad to see you, guys. Duncan: Thomas, it's so great to get the trucks for me. Those might be the ones that are not getting into trouble, right? (The Troublesome Trucks laughing) Thomas: Oh, there were being nice unlike Diesel 10. Duncan: Diesel 10? Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, & Duke: Diesel 10? Mighty, Mac, & Freddie: Diesel 10? Thomas: It's true he was here that he was bullying at my friends and even me. Sir Handel: So, did Mr. Conductor behave at him? Thomas: Mostly, but his sparkle is empty that he can't go back to Shining Time now. Skarloey: Sparkle? What's is this sparkle? Peter Sam: Well, Skarloey, sparkle is a very special magic that it can be used for only Mr. Conductor. Sir Handel: Oh dear, I hope he will get the sparkle back. Mighty: Me, too. Mac: Me, three. Thomas: Yeah... I wish. Freddie: Okay. (Diesel 10 hide on the rock and drive off) (Scene cuts to the waterfall where Mr. Conductor is climbing up a rock, confused) Mr. Conductor: What happened? Where's the windmill? That's where I'm supposed to be. (climbing up and grunting) Well, now I've completely lost my sense of direction. (blows his whistle twice nothing happened before sighing) Now my gold dust really is all gone. And if I can't find the source for making more, I know how bad the consequences will be. I saw them in my dream last night. My family never really told me what to do in a gold dust crisis. They only said, if you can't remember the clue, the windmill will remind you but where is the windmill? And what is the clue? (Scene cuts to the engines at Wellsworth, Henry, Thomas and Gordon facing James, Emily and Toby, the platform standing between Edward, Toby and Ashima and Percy chuffs next to the platform with his mail trucks next to Gordon and across from Edward, Ant, Dec, the Teletubbies and Lightning McQueen, all having a meeting while Bertie zooms past, honking) Bertie: (as Percy pulls into the station) Smile, you steamers. It's a sunny day. Vroom vroom. James: It's not sunny because Mr. C's not at the windmill. I looked everywhere to find him. Thomas: I think his sparkle's all gone. Percy: Me too, Thomas. I heard him talk about it in his sleep last night. Henry: My smokebox doesn't feel sunny! It feels stuffed up! Emily: Do you think you can just sneeze out at the bridge from those boys who throw the rocks at you? Henry: I tried, but it has been blocked or something. Gordon: Nasty fumes from dingy Diesel 10. Henry: And Diesel 10's coming after the lost engine! Edward: And if he finds her, I fear it will destroy us all. Gordon: What? Even an engine was as big as me? Edward: Yes, Gordon. Even you. Percy: And even an engine as small as I am. Ashima: Or a decorated engine like I am? Lightning McQueen: Or a stock car like me? Gordon: (snorting) Oh, please. (Thomas sneezes powder out of his funnel) James: Say it. Don't spray it, Thomas. Toby: Is everything alright, Thomas? Thomas: I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel. Thomas' Fireman: Nothing a little coal won't take care of, Thomas. Thomas' Driver: Come on, Thomas. We've got no jobs to do. Let's go look for Mr. Conductor. Thomas: Right, crew. We can look for him. Toby: (as Thomas chuffs between him and James) Let us get back to work. That's what he would want. (Thomas starts chuffing along the countryside looking for Mr. Conductor and Bertie honks as he drives by) Bertie: How about a race, Thomas? Vroom vroom. Thomas: Sorry, Bertie. I can't today. I have to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries instead. Bertie: I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day. Vroom vroom. (Thomas stops at a level crossing as George trundles across, gibbering with frustration) George: Railways are no good. Tear 'em up and turn 'em into roads. Pull 'em up, pull 'em up. Thomas: Good morning, George. George: Huh, nothing good about it, you useless blue puffball. Thomas: (shocked) How? George: (crossing to the other side and rolls away) Oh, just my simple work for my life. Pull 'em up and turn 'em into roads. Bertie: (honking as he zooms over the other side of the level crossing) I win again, Thomas. Vroom vroom vroom vroom. (Mr. Conductor walks around on top of the waterfall when he hears a rustling noise and stops) Mr. Conductor: What's that? (looks back and sees a note) What's this? (picks up the note and reads it) I know you left your thinking cap behind. Try these instead. They're good for the brain. Gone fishing, the rabbit. (looks at a carrot and picks it up) Well, well, well. How very thoughtful. (takes a bite of the carrot) Plane? Drain? (takes another bite of the carrot) Mountain? Fountain? That might be something. I think I'll try the celery. (lays down the carrot and picks up a celery stick, taking a munch) Sausage? Bicycle? (hiccups and walks around) Toothpaste? Beach? (hiccups and stops, thinking) Wait a minute. Beach. Beach! That's it! That's it! (laughs) I have to find a bellflower. I need to make a call. (runs off to find a bellflower) (Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with Gordon chuffing onto the turntable, Edward waiting to be next) Gordon: Destroy us all. Huh. George: (slowly sneaks up near the turntable and watching Gordon enviously) Turntable no good. Turn it into ramp. Pull it up. Turn it into roller rink. (Diesel 10 lurks up next to him) Diesel 10: So I see you want that turntable, eh, George? George: Pull it up and turn it into ramp (looking to Diesel 10) Whoa, Who are you? Diesel 10: Just a devious friend in need; in need of an ally. I despise steam engines as much as you despise rails. So I have a plan that you will like. George: What makes you think I will intervene? Diesel 10: Your promising reward. George: Huh! What reward? Diesel 10: (bringing his claw out of the hatch and pointing it over to the turntable, Gordon chuffing into his berth, Edward chuffing onto it next) The turntable. Just think about it turning into a roller rink, George. You will be able to roll on it for hours and hours and hours. George: (closing his eyes while daydreaming) For hours and hours and hours. Ahhh. (daydream sequences involves skating on the turntable as a roller rink) I will love it. Diesel 10: Good! Now stop daydreaming and listen to my plan! George: Oh, right, right, right. What's the plan…(coughs)…boss? Edward: (as the turntable stops towards his berth) Boss? (looking back) Gordon, are you hearing any of this? Gordon: None of my concern, Edward. Edward: (grunting) I must find out more. What Diesel 10's planning next and what would he want with George? Diesel 10: I want you to destroy all the buffers here on the Island so that Twinkle Toes will pose any threat to me or interfere with any of my plans. Interested? George: I don't know about the buffers…but as long as I get that rink…I'll do it, boss. When do we start? Edward: (whispering) Never! Diesel 10: Immediately. Are you prepared? George: Y-y-yes, boss. Nothing to it. Let's go. (rolls backwards with Diesel 10 in pursuit) Diesel 10: (as he chuffs backwards) Perfect. I knew that Splodge, Arert, Daisy, Dievious Diesel, and I could count on you. (cackles quietly) Edward: Oh, dear! Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear! Diesel 10's using George to ram the magic buffers! I must warn the others! and even Mr. Conductor! (chuffing quickly off the turntable) Gordon: (chuffing out of his berth) Wait, Edward! Warn them about what? Edward: (chuffing out of Tidmouth) About Diesel 10's plan, Gordon! Gordon: Huh. Guess he's old but useful after all. (Scene cuts to Anopha Quarry where Edward tells at Mavis, Rusty, and Stepney) Edward: Mavis, Rusty, and Stepney, I must have to warn the others. Mavis: Clam down, Edward, and tell me what happened? Edward: Diesel 10 hired a steamroller named George to destroy the buffers and... Stepney: He hired a steamroller? Rusty: Destroy the buffers, why? Edward: Because... it was a secret that it was a location to the lost engine. Mavis: The lost engine, but it was a big hoax. Stepney: Yes, Mavis. It was a hoax. Edward: Please believe me. Rusty: Guys, I have to agree with Edward. Mavis: Okay then, I'll make sure that no one's ever get close to the buffers. Stepney: Me, too. (Scene cuts to the beach where Junior is snoring in gold dust while back at the waterfall, Mr. Conductor finds a bellflower and calls him) (The scene cuts to the beach) Junior: (wakes up to the sound of his shell phone) That's my shell phone. (picks up his shell phone and answers it) Hello? (The scene cuts to Mr. Conductor on the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: Junior? Junior, is that you? (The scene cuts the beach) Junior: Oh, hi, cous. Are you in a tunnel? This isn't a very good line. (The scene cuts to Mr. Conductor on the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: Junior, where are you? Junior: I'm in paradise. (laughing) I just got in on cloud nine and here I am. (The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: Junior, listen to me. You've got to come to the Island of Sodor right now. (The scene cuts to the beach) Junior: Now? But I'm waiting on the perfect wave. Mr. Conductor: Oh, no. You're not. You're coming here. (Junior scoffs) (The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: You have to help me find all the source of our family's gold dust. (The scene cuts to the beach) Junior: What is the source? (The scene cuts to Mr. Conductor on the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: That's the trouble, Junior. I haven't got a clue. (The scene cuts to beach) Junior: And I've used up almost all of my gold dust too. (The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: What? (Junior sighs) (The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: Then go to Shining Time Station first... (The scene cuts to the beach) (Junior listens carefully) Mr. Conductor: ...and in my signal house under the box under the staircase, you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. (The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: Please take care of this and…(whispering)…don't talk to anyone about the buffers! (The scene cuts to the beach) Junior: What buffers? (The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: Shh! (line dies down) (The scene cuts to the beach) Junior: This is a really bad line! (Calling out in his shell shaped phone) Hello! This shell phone's not working properly! (The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor) Mr. Conductor: Junior, you've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you! (The scene cuts to the beach) Junior: Hello?! (dials number as the line dies down and then he throws shellphone away in frustration) I want my money back. (Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain. Boomer is digging at the base of cliff with a shovel. Patch is spying on him in a field nearby) Boomer: (grunting as he digs) Must find that engine... for... the... sake of... railroading. (sighs and sits down, taking a break) Patch: (to himself) I must warn Billy. (turns his horse away and rides it as it gallops down the mountain) Boomer: (rising and continuing to dig) Curse... the... idea of railroading. One day, it will be gone. (sitting down in exhaustion and sighing) One day.